


I Hate How I Love You...

by SuperNovaLombax



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Breeding, Canon Character - Freeform, Canon Het Relationship, Canon x canon, Desire, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Groping, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heterosexual Sex, Irkens (Invader Zim), Mating, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaLombax/pseuds/SuperNovaLombax
Summary: Zim and Tak are at it again, Tak had returned to Earth to steal Zim's mission from him and this time she's confident in succeeding - however, things do go a little... South for the two. (;





	I Hate How I Love You...

**Author's Note:**

> ZATr is one of my guilty ships. ;;w;; Honestly I can go with Zim x Tak or Zim x Tenn really lol-
> 
> Also yeah, this is heavily inspired by a roleplay I did last night.

Tak growls as she stepped inside Zim's base, after slamming open his front door. Her SIR Unit had disabled her enemy's base's defenses yet again. "I have _returned_ for you Zim! Not for you but.. Your mission, _of course_!" Her hands clench into fists. And boy, does she look angry, and she does look ready to fight. However, Zim didn't look too pleased to see her. "Well you can't have it." Zim said glaring at her, "The Tallest have me this mission and I'll destroy the human race long before _you_ do!" He advanced forward toward her, looking spiteful. Tak's eyes narrowed as her PAK legs extended outwards, lifting her up. "Then get ready to say _goodbye_ Zim! Your mission is good as mine after you're out of the picture!!" She shook her fist.

"Well, I hope you are ready _TOO_!" Zim said as his spider legs also extended from his PAK, the two irkens glaring hard at one another. Tak glared before pouncing forward, swinging a fist at him, however Zim reached out and grabbed Tak's fist stopping it from hitting him and his spider legs started to step back to try to help him balance. As this happened Zim lashed out his free hand to swing a punch to Tak's stomach. The female alien yelled out as she managed to punch him square in the face with her free hand. "_TAKE THAT!_" She hissed out in anger and slight pain. Zim growled in pain as he dropped her after getting punched, "GAH!!" He shrieked, holding his face now.

Tak growled as she hit the floor, but getting back up and continued trying to throw punches at the male Irken, some missing and some landing a hit - each time a hit took place; Zim would oof and groan in pain. That's when he had enough, he then moved his own legs and wrapped them around Tak's waist and his spider legs then launched forward forcing Tak back and off her spiderlegs as he landed on her. Both of their PAK legs retracting back into the devices on their backs once they both landed on the floor. When Tak hit the ground, she stared hard at him before her glare suddenly softening... As if all that in her had suddenly left, a purple blush on her face. "Damn it... _Zim, listen_... But why the hell do I... Eerrmm... _Why do I desire you?..._ I hate it..." She mumbled softly.

Zim blushed then narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Oh yeah?! Well explain to me why I want to ravish every part of your body when I see you!" A few seconds later Zim realized what he just said, his ruby eyes slowly widening. The female enemy of the oh so mighty and talented ZIM only blushed harder as she stared at him, "T-Then ravish me _d-damn you_!" Quickly grabbing him by his shirt's collar and pulling him closer to her own face. "Fucking kiss me you _idiot!_" She yelled out in an angry tone. Zim growled and slammed his lips into Tak's as he violently kissed her, in which she had gripped onto him, her gloved hands slowly running down his lower back. The male alien soon roughly stuck his tounge into his hated partner's mouth as he then moved one of his hands under her uniform and started to grope at her body.

This made her moan heavily into the kiss, her tongue brushing against his. This felt so wrong, but also, it felt so right to do. Pulling her lips away to speak to him, "Mhh.. T-Touch me more y-you jerk..." Tak muffled out with a cold stare, this made Zim stop kissing her to say, "I will you insufferable _failure_." Then he slammed his lips on her lips once again as then he grabbed Tak's uniform and tore it open. She had growled into the kiss again as he tore her clothes, revealing her now naked-irken body. Gripping onto his head roughly as they resumed kissing. Without much thought, Zim had grabbed one of Tak's alien breasts and harshly squeezed her tit as he removed his black pants and soon his shirt, to reveal his hard Irken-rod to her. One of Tak's hands snake down and starts stroking at his alien length, moaning still from all this attention she was receiving. She hated all this attention, all of this movement was making her crave her enemy more.

As her hand slid against his wriggly tentacle-like length, Zim moved his free hand and as roughly as he could it took hold of Tak's butt and groped it hard, a hefty breath escaping from him after hearing Tak squeak as her butt was oh so roughly groped, she was breathing hard - her hand still stroking his irken dick. "Y-You better not _disappoint_ me, y-you hear?" Her threats where nothing more than half-assed now. "_I am Zim._" Zim simply answered her, "_I will surpass your imagination_!" Then he moved his thick alien cock forward as it's tip started to brush against her very - wet - entrance. The purple eyed female blushed harder, gritting her teeth and holding onto Zim. "Y-You fucking _b-better._." Her threats this time weren't even serious anymore, her tone was laced with obvious lust and longing.

Zim smirked wide and then thrusted himself forward with all of his might burying his sex-worm into Tak's pussy, causing her to shriek out loudly as he slammed his member inside of her with no mercy, her tongue hanging out now of her more. "O-Oh.. F-Fuck yeah...~" Hissing in out pleasure as her body tensed to the feeling. He didn't stop as he squeezed Tak's butt he immediately began to thrust in her very pleasurable pussy. He hated her, god did he hate her for trying to steal his mission. But god, oh god it felt so good; he's been so pent up for years. Eying down at her as he continues, Tak did seemed to be pleased by it all, moaning out loudly as she felt him pound into her alien pussy."Aa-Aahh.. _D-Damn it_..." She hissed out more as her body trembled hard. Clearly he was proud that he finally had his way with the Irken Female. His thrusts moved faster.

Tak growled out in feeling overwhelmed by all of this, "F-Fuck..." Hissing out as her eyes looked unfocused as due to this she was absolutely turned into a moaning, drooling mess. Before glaring at him yet again, "C-Cum inside of me you b-bastard..." However, the male shouted to her, "You first, _bitch_." He was starting to feel overwhelmed to but he wasn't going to cum in her **just** yet. This made her growl, "Y-You t-think you can make me cum f-first, you m-moron? H-Haahhh... Try mee..." Her body twitched more as her trail of thought and words sorta slid off track. The male alien's body twitched as he growled back, "Yes I can, you idiot, you can't sur-surpass.... Z-Zim..." He was definitely getting close, but holding himself back. That's when his partner had gripped onto him hard and slams her lips back onto his, to muffle her moaning. She hated how much closer she was thanks to him, his wild thrusts was driving her crazy with lust. He hated Tak, he _hated_ every part of her, and how he was now getting so close to cumming inside of her as his member had gotten deeper with every thrust he made into her.

Tak felt the same way he did, disgusted, hatred. She hated how they were just doing this. But, it felt so good.... She couldn't help but to accept how fucking good it felt. It's been so damn long. Her claw-like fingers dug into his back, as a few scratches were formed as she eventually came first, her body tensing up hard and her inner walls squeezing tightly around Zim's length and a rush of love juices. He could feel and he couldn't hold it back no more and came hard, deep inside of the female's heat; rapidly filling her with his warm, seed. Zim let out a sigh as he did that as all the pressure he was holding in released all at once. Tak had breathed hard as she stared at him, both with bitterness but also satisfaction. "H-Hahhh... T-There you go, t-took you awhile you dumbass..." After all that, she pants, tired, all her strength reduced to just laying there.

"I knew you.." Zim painted between his sentence, "Couldn't outlast Ziiiim." Then he leaned over and fell on top of her. He didn't even have the strength to move anymore, so exhausted by all of that... The female irken panted hard and heavy, "Y-You're not bad... You know...?" Maybe that was just her speaking while tired... But who knew... This caused Zim to look at her and said as he tried to catch his breath, "You... too...?" The female Irken squints before suddenly closing her eyes and giving him a sudden, and surprising nuzzle. Zim had to admit, but he was totally caught off guard with that... But, he couldn't find himself able to do anything about it. The best he could do was just to put an arm around Tak. An act he had no idea why he did it, before closing his own eyes. Tak remained silent as she surprisingly allowed him too. Murmuring very very quietly, "I _hate_ how I _love_ you..." Hoping he was too dumb - or tired - to hear that.  
  


Zim was almost half-asleep when he heard that, but he was too tired to really care so his half-lidded eyes now close fully as he snores out quietly, all while laying his naked body against hers. Tak herself eventually closed her eyes as well to rest, boy when they wake up next to each other, wouldn't that be a pleasant surprise to wake to...


End file.
